Skeptical of Myself*
by daWOODisONfire
Summary: Seamus Finnigan has an eye out for Lavendar Brown and spot as Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch House Team.. Dean Thomas makes a humorous appearance as the Quidditch commentator and Seamus' best friend! And a touch of H/G and R/Hr.
1. Luck of the Irish

CHAPTER 1  
  
Italics= Seamus's thoughts  
  
"Seamus!" Harry called.  
  
Seamus turned to see that tousled haired boy, Harry Potter. The infamous Harry Potter calling him once again. I wonder what for this time, Seamus thought. Seamus, who was walking with best friend, Dean Thomas, came to a stop and turned around. "Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you Seamus but I just wanted to know if you saw Ginny around. Hermione, Ron, and I have looked everywhere for her. We fear that she is in trouble," Seamus watched as Harry pointed from one friend to the next. The 'trio' as he and the rest of the Gryffindors called the three best friends.  
  
"Nah Harry. Haven't seen her. How 'bout you Dean, anything?"  
  
"Nope. Not a trace of her red Weasley hair seen here. You should know Harry... normally she is snogging somewhere with you anyhow." Dean commented.  
  
"Hmmm..." Harry muttered, "it was worth a try."  
  
Seamus turned to Dean as they watched Hermione, Ron, and Harry walk off to Colin Creevey, a sixth year Gryffindor. "Hmm... Hermione and Ron a bit quiet today, don't ya think?"  
  
"Wonder what they have been up to since last year," Dean snickered and squinted his eyes focusing his attention on the two normally very talkative friends. "Seems to me that Ron is quite in the loop with his old pal Hermione."  
  
"Ahhh.... I can see where you are going with that one Dean. Good input. See how Ron is clutching for her hand? Yeah, that's it they are a couple!"  
  
"Knew it all along!" Dean shouted victoriously.  
  
"Right, very good!" Seamus replied with a sarcastic grin to match his tone, "Now stop gloating you stupid git."  
  
"Right. Very sorry. Keep going. We need to get to the Quidditch pitch before 10:30."  
  
"Today is the day. Today is the day that I get to see whether or not flying around all my life will do any good for me and my chances on the Gryffindor House Team."  
  
"Don't be a prat Seamus! You have been on the team since Angelina Johnson left a few years back!"  
  
"Whoops! So I guess I have, but you never know with all these new kids coming in."  
  
"Seamus, you are definitely going to be on the team. Quit trying to get pity!"  
  
Seamus smirked, "Well, I do..." His sentence ran off and his mouth dropped. Dean followed Seamus' gaze.  
  
It was that amazing girl that drove Seamus crazy. Lavender Brown. She was beautiful and truly charming through all her makeup and upscale habits. Her hair flew down her back in long brown streams. It bounced as she walked allowing all to admire its sheer volume. Her smile was absolutely spellbinding. Seamus always wondered how she could make his knees lock whenever she passed.  
  
"Seamus! Dean! Hi, I just got back from Professor Trelawney's! How are you, excited for the Quidditch try outs?" Lavendar said eagerly interrupting all of Seamus' previous thoughts.  
  
"What? Ow!" Seamus exclaimed as Dean's elbow jutted into his gut reminding Seamus of his prescense. "Yeah, I am good. A bit apprehensive, but well. You were at Professor Trelawney's this early?! What's wrong with you?!" Seamus answered his own question, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You are perfect in all ways and I love you."  
  
"Yup, of course I was with Professor Trelawney. She reads my tea leaves in the morning and always brightens my day before breakfast. (She brightens your day, how? All she reads are possible ways of death.) Alright, well I best be off to breakfast now. Good luck Seamus!" Lavender replied gently touching his arm as she passed and waved goodbye.  
  
Wow. She touched me. Seamus clutched his arm where her perfect skin brushed his and he brought his left hand up to the spot holding it there thinking of her presence and what he would like to become of it. Seamus' look of admiration for Lavender turned off as Dean pushed him along the path that they were taking before interrupted by both the 'trio' and Lavender.  
  
"Seamus, I don't know if you know this or not but when you were just talking to Lavender, your face turned a shade of scarlet matching the color of the Gryffindor Quidditch robes!"  
  
"Don't make fun! I am Irish, you know that Irishmen blush rather profusely!"  
  
"Sure, sure. That is such a thing that you would say blaming it on your heritage."  
  
"Hey Dean, you know I am damn proud of it too!"  
  
"Right, right. Now better run along now. . . we have all of ten minutes to get to the pitch!" 


	2. Another Round of Quidditch

"Ahhh. . ." Seamus screamed, "let's go!" Seamus grabbed the side of Dean's robe and ran along in the direction of the locker room and the pitch. Rushing past former acquaintances, he came to a halt as McGonagall stepped in front of him. Dean slammed into his back.  
  
"Seamus! What are you doing?! Why did you stop like that?! Oh. . ." Dean's thoughts trailed off as he straightened his stand and managed to make out the words, "Good morning, isn't it Professor?"  
  
"Yes, indeed Thomas. I presume that you and Finnigan will be hitting the pitch this morning to try out for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Seamus and Dean answered. No one ever dared to not answer Professor McGonagall, for was more stern than all the professors at Hogwarts and would not hesitate to take away House points, even from her own house.  
  
"Okay boys. Don't let me catch you running on the grounds again or else ten points from Gryffindor each!" She turned and walked away towards Dumbledore. Seamus and Dean continued on their way.  
  
"Damn! We are so lucky. I was ready to kiss ten points away!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I thought she was going to tell me that I wasn't allowed to be the announcer for Quidditch games anymore," Dean agreed.  
  
"Nah. She would never throw away the announcing job to a Slytherin, ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Speaking of Slytherins look who is already at the pitch."  
  
Seamus followed Dean's glance and saw the 'mighty' Malfoy standing in his Quidditch robes with his Firebolt accompanied by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey there Finnigan, Thomas," Draco Malfoy sniggered, "You actually think that you will make the House team this year! What with all of those other sorry people you call Quidditch players from Gryffindor. You might as well eat dirt with Weasley so you won't embarrass yourself too much," Malfoy let out a roar of laughter leaving the pitch as he spat at the ground and punched his cronies in the sides. "At least we know that Slytherin has, once again, the best Seeker at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Does anyone ever tell him that his material is old?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nah, he *still* thinks that he is the best Seeker at Hogwarts. How many times does Harry have to beat him before he realizes that he isn't the best?"  
  
"Er... try forever."  
  
The two walked into the locker room and Seamus put on his Quidditch robes. He grabbed his broom and walked out. He walked out onto the pitch with a feeling of overwhelming nervousness. He watched as Dean climbed the stairs and grabbed the microphone to start announcing the practice game. Seamus glanced over and saw the new Gryffindor Captain, Ginny Weasley. This is probably what unnerved him the most. The temperament of Ginny Weasley was known throughout Hogwarts as fierce, scolding, and ambitious when she wanted to win and this girl *never* wanted to lose. Seamus walked over to Harry and Ron, noting that Ginny was still talking to some of the second years who were trying out for this years team; meaning that it was still safe to socialize.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron! How are you guys, guess you found Ginny alright?"  
  
"What's up Seamus? Great to see you coming out for the team again. We certainly do need you this year, doncha think Ron?" Harry answered.  
  
"Of course. Always could use an Irishman on the pitch! Yeah, we did find Ginny. . . here," Ron snickered.  
  
"She was here preparing for this year's team even though the Slytherins were practicing and she wasn't allowed to come in," Harry added.  
  
"I'm still a bit concerned that you guys made her Captain. What made you do it Harry?" Seamus inquired.  
  
"Er... well, I thought she would be more passionate about it then Ron and I, so we decided that we would let her do it. Isn't that right Ron?"  
  
" Yeah, sure Harry. We definitely love the idea that Ginny will be the fiery tempered, girlfriend of the best Seeker Hogwarts ever had, brother of the Keeper's, new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Sure is a great idea!" Ron joked menacingly.  
  
Seamus laughed and stopped immediately as Ginny turned and shot him one of those fervent looks of hers. All of the potential Quidditch players lined up and tried to escape her gaze. Seamus stood next to Harry knowing that the only looks going his way would be affectionate.  
  
"Alright all of you new and returning Quidditch players, I welcome you to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. I want you to know that not all of you will make the team this year but that reserve players are just as important as the rest of the team. I see a lot of capable candidates for this year's team and for Gryffindor's future team. Okay now I will assign each of you a position based upon your stature," Ginny said as she officially started the try out session. "Okay Dean, get ready to announce. I am picking the teams now." She glanced at the returning players and pulled them aside. Then she took a look at the new players taking all of their characteristics and brooms into account.  
  
"Harry Potter! Ron Weasley! Seamus Finnigan! Colin Creevey!" Ginny yelled and motioned for them to come to her as she took a look at the remaining players, "Hmmm... seems we need two beaters," Ginny thought aloud, "How 'bout you over there?" she said as she pointed her finger directly at a scruffy, burly looking third year. "What's your name?"  
  
The boy responded with confidence, "Brutus Macklemier."  
  
"Okay, Brutus, come join us over here so I can see what you've got," Ginny responded. It was obvious that she wanted nothing but the best for Gryffindor this year being that she was Captain. The boy walked with a gleaming smile of pride to be picked among the returning players. Ginny's eyes grazed over the crowd once more nodding her head in agreement with herself. "You, what's your name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"M-m-me," the boy stuttered.  
  
"Yes, you. What is your name? I think I would like you to join the rest of the players over here as our second beater."  
  
The boy answered more sure of himself only stuttering once, "M-my name is Jon Bonafrio and I am honored that you picked me."  
  
"Good. I like a lad with manners. Come join us... and for the rest of you divide yourselves into a team and then I will approve of your positions," Ginny ordered.  
  
She looked at her team and formed a group huddle. "Okay. As you all probably know by now, this is going to be the Gryffindor first string Quidditch team this year. I expect a lot from all of you and want you all to show the rest of the lot what it's like to be part of this team. Now get out there pass and catch that Quaffle, beat those Bludgers, and Harry, catch that Snitch! Alright team, BREAK!"  
  
The proponents separated onto their brooms and launched themselves into the air as Ginny approved of the other teams status, making few changes. Seamus watched with enthusiasm as his opponents launched themselves into the air opposite from him and Ginny let the game begin. This never threatened to thrill him. The feel of the wind brushing by his face pulling back his sandy brown hair in its embrace, the sound of his broom flying by other players, and the feeling of triumph as he scored past the other teams Keeper. He heard Dean commentating the game in the back of his head.  
  
"He shoots, he scores! Ahhh... the sound of victory! Go Seamus!"  
  
/Dean never fails to make me feel better about myself... always trying to encourage my game plan when all he's really doing is messing it up!/  
  
Dean's voice persisted, "Chaser, Ginny Weasley, catches the Quaffle and passes it to Colin Creevey, who misses it by a bludger coming his way! Seamus Finnigan swoops down underneath and makes the catch. And what a brilliant catch it is as he flies back up throwing the Quaffle back to Creevey who is being attacked by another bludger. Wow Colin, watch out for those bludgers!" Dean continued to make a big fuss about all of the plays commentating on how great Ron's keeping was and how the 'mighty' Brutus and "Jon Bon" as he called the new beaters were getting at those bludgers until practice or 'tryouts' were finally over.  
  
"Wow, Seamus, way to deck it out on the pitch," Lee said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Dean," Seamus replied while wiping away a stream of sweat.  
  
"What, did you play so spectacularly because your girlfriend is in the stands?" Dean nudged.  
  
"No, what do you mean?" Seamus glanced up at the stands and saw none other than Lavender smiling and waving back at him. /Oh my God, she saw the whole thing. At least I played well. It could have been worse. Yeah, but what about when I got knocked down by that bludger. Calm down Seamus just calm down./  
  
Seamus thought he was reassuring himself until he opened his eyes again and peered into the soft brown eyes of none other than Lavender herself. . .  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
You want to see what happens with Seamus and Lavender? I'm a little bent on ideas and am still waiting for reviews [sigh] so help me get some action going! Hehehe... and visit my webpage: http://www.geocities.com/hot_harry_potter  
  
It's for the more 'Insignificant HP Characters'... who are hot i mean. LoL... like Seamus, Cedric, Oliver [da Wood!], Terrence... yahda yahda... So e-mail me at perryandwillis@hotmail.com to give me ideas.... or dawoodisonfire@aol.com  
  
Thanks alot guys! Lot's of love!  
  
*Perry* 


End file.
